


Rebound

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Exes, F/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Aarti didn’t save him, but she did remind him he was worth saving.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Revival-era AU  
> A/N: From an old tumblr prompt.

It wasn’t a light at the end of the tunnel or a sudden weight off his shoulders. It was months and years of work, months and years of pills and runs and consciously keeping himself on the path that wouldn’t lead him back into the muddled depths of his own mind. He’d always imagined that Scully would be the one who pulled him out of it, bracing her feet on the firm ground of her own convictions. But it wasn’t her hand that he found extended, when he was finally able to focus on what was in front of him. 

Aarti didn’t save him, but she did remind him he was worth saving. He was grateful for that every day, waking up beside her. Besides which, she was smart as a whip, spoke five languages, had snapping eyes and lithe curves, and negotiated contracts like she had the gift of gab. He was a damn lucky fool and he knew it. 

He ran into Scully one day at Quantico, coming around a corner. They both took and step back and then smiled. It was much less uncomfortable than he’d imagined. 

“Mulder, I,” she began, and then shut her mouth. Something in her eyes changed. Eyes like the sea, he thought, the cool blue of calm waters. “I hope you’re well.”

“I am,” he said. “You?”

“Fine,” she said, smiling that enigmatic smile. He still knew her in his bones, but he didn’t ache for her anymore. He’d healed. Like an old bad break, it would only hurt once in a while, before the storm. “I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”

“Professional courtesy,” he said, waving his file folder in explanation. "You know I'm always extending them."

“Yeah,” she said. He knew that wordless pause and waited. “Do you want to get a drink after work and catch up?”

“I’ve got dinner plans,” he told her. “It’s my anniversary, actually.”

“Congratulations,” she said. Her eyes darkened just slightly. 

"You always told me I needed a lawyer," he said. He couldn't stop himself from needling her just a little. Their relationship had never been frictionless. "Now I've got a live-in one." He'd needed a doctor too. They both know that.

"I hope she's up to the task," she said.

"Oh, she definitely is," Mulder said, sounding like a smug asshole even to himself.

She tilted her chin in what was barely a nod. “Some other day, then.”

“Some other day,” he agreed. “See you around, Scully.”

“Mulder,” she said when he was twenty feet away. He stopped but didn’t turn. “I’m happy for you.” 

“Me too,” he said, and walked on.


End file.
